Gratitude
by kimiko imouto-chan
Summary: One-shot. Tsukimori Len reflects on last year's birthday, as well as a certain someone. Mild angst, if any; Tsukimori-centric, implied TsuchiHino pairing. Takes place after the Corda2/Encore storyline. Spoilers present, only if you look hard for them.


**Note:** Almost a year since I put it up on LJ for Tsukimori's birthday! Posting with the hopes that you all can enjoy it, and that I'll be able to write a better birthday fic for poor LenLen this year. Similar style to my other posted fic, but hopefully I'll be posting up other styles of writing soon!

Warning that while this is Tsukimori-centric, it is not a TsukiHino pairing fanfic.

* * *

"I love you, Kahoko."

And then she looked at me with those widened, golden eyes; the ones she often puts on when she's amazed and confused.

That was... about two years after we'd first met. It has been another year since then, but I can relive it as if it were yesterday.

Even to this day, I wonder why I told her so late. I didn't even confess when I left the country; she only saw me off at the airport, giving me a cheerful farewell as I went, promising to meet me when I returned.

I smiled at her. She was one of the few people who made me smile on a somewhat normal basis for as long as I can recall.

I remember what happened after that. Actually, I remember every little detail of that moment, from the brown portfolio she was holding in her arm, to the light pink, spring dress she was wearing. I even took note of the floral designed clip holding her bangs to the side, and the violin-shaped keychain she had attached to her cell phone that was dangling out of her hand bag. And every tiny bit of her expressive face.

Her reactions were more than predictable. She gasped lightly out of surprise, and held it for a few pregnant moments. She then began blushing and mumbling something I couldn't understand as she looked down at the ground.

I chuckled internally at this. She's still the same girl she was when I first met her, isn't she?

Finally, she responded, much clearer so that I understood her.

"I-I'm sorry," she managed to sputter out.

I let out a habitual sigh. Yes, even I managed to find out long ago that she was already in a relationship. I'd even considered his reaction when he found out about this instance. Of course, he would not be pleased.

"A-actually, I am already..."

"...I know, Kahoko. It's ok." I cut her off softly, knowing what she was going to say. I frankly didn't need to hear it.

Another pause, longer this time. By then, I was more than used to these sorts of awkward moments. Though, perhaps three years ago before I met her, I wouldn't have been able to realize just how awkward they really were.

When she spoke up again, we caught up on what had happened and what was happening. I let her talk for most of the conversation... though, she naturally did so, watching her face light up at something she was excited over, and wilt when something of concern was mentioned. I was enraptured by her animated, cheerful spirit. 'No wonder everyone fell in love with you,' I thought to myself, with a wistful smile.

The next pause that followed was a calm sort of silence, and she was much more relaxed.

"I hope to see you again sometime, Tsukimori-kun."

"Aa."

We exchanged phone numbers—finding they were still the same—and gave our farewell.

She stood around smiling for a second, before she took a step closer to me. With a sad smile, she spoke softly.

"I loved you too, Tsukimori-kun."

Quickly turning around to take a few steps back, she faced me once again, bowing and waving before taking off. I merely nodded my head in reply as I stood there in shock. Looking back, I think I knew what she felt, what we both felt back in those days. I was just too blind to see it.

Though, in memory, I'm still grateful, for it was her alone that taught me some important things in life. Such as love and compassion for other people.

I later got a text message from her that evening, apologizing for not remembering it was my birthday and promising to make it up somehow. I simply replied that it wasn't necessary, but thanked her for the thought.

I haven't been longing or pining away for her over the months. I've fully accepted her emotions for and relationship with Tsuchiura; which, as I hear from others, has been going quite well. I am truly happy for her, knowing she is content.

It has been only a year since that day, and I haven't been in contact with her since.

Until today.

I received another text message. It said:

_"Happy birthday, Tsukimori-kun!_

_Another year has passed, hasn't it?_

_If you aren't busy, would you like to go to lunch together?_

_-Hino Kahoko"  
_

...Yes, I believe I would enjoy that very much.

Thank you, Kahoko.

For being the best gift one could bring to the world.


End file.
